panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Nardronian
<-Back to Conlangs About the language Nardronian (native name: Kemfou) is the main language of the natives of Nardron, the second planet of Drion solar system. Only one language is known to be used by these primitive humanoids, though with a large number of dialects. It features a simple phonology and a flexional morphology, with some irregularities in noun declension and verbal conjugation. There is a native Nardronian alphabet which was developed after contact with Drionian people. Phonology There are oral and nasal vowels. Vowels are nasalized always before m''' and '''n. The oral vowels are: *'a e i o u' When two vowels come together, in most dialects they are pronounced as a single vowel, but in some dialects both vowels are pronounced. Most common vowel groups are: *'ue', pronounced as German "ü" *'uo', pronounced as a closed "ô" *'ae', pronounced as British English 'a' in "cat" *'ao', pronounced as a very open "ó" as English "lock" *'eu', pronounced as German "ö" *'ea', pronounced as British English 'a' in "cat" *'eo', pronounced as German "ö" *'ei', pronounced as a closed "ê" *'ou', pronounced as a closed "ô" *'oe', pronounced as German "ö" Some dialects use an alternative pronunciation: *'ue' and oe pronounced "wê" *'uo' pronounced "wô" *'ae' pronounced "ái" *'ao' pronounced "áu" *'eu' and eo pronounced as "êu" *'ea' pronounced "iá" *'ei' pronounced "êi" *'ou' pronounced as "ôu" Consonants are: *'b c d f g h j k l m n p q r s t v w x y z' *'c' is pronounced as 'tsh' *'j' is pronounced as 'dzh' *'q' is pronounced as 'kw' *'x' is pronounced as 'ksh' *'r' is pronounced as Spanish or Italian 'r' between vowels, but as Swedish or English 'r' before a consonant or at the end of words. The other consonants are pronounced just like in English. Some consonant clusters have special pronunciation: *'rs' is pronounced as "sh" Morphology Nouns, adjectives, articles and pronouns have two genders (masculine and feminine) and two numbers (singular and plural). *Masculine is characterized by the vowel i'''. *Feminine is characterized by the vowel '''u. *Plural is characterized by the consonant r'''. Articles Definite Definite article is as follows: Indefinite Indefinite article is as follows: The masculine plural form '''omr is pronounced "õr" with a nasal "õ". In some dialects it is pronounced as or with a simple oral o''' vowel. Nouns Nouns have two genders, masculine and feminine. There is no declension for case. Pural Plural is made with the suffix '''-(a)r. There are some irregularities according to the final sounds of nouns. Examples: *Regular **Ending in vowel: ***'buru' (f.) "house", pl. burur ***'muta' (f.) "spaceship", pl. mutar ***'buqqi' (m.) "car", "vehicle", pl. buqqir ***'limfa' (m.) "monk", pl. limfa **Ending in y''', '''q: ***'tiy' (f.) "voice", pl. tiyar ***'biq' (f.) "color", pl. biqar *Irregular **Ending in k': ***'poems''uk'' ' (m.) "courtyard", pl. '''poems''uer ' ***'pouqs''ak'' ' (m.) "barracks", pl. '''pouqs''aer ' ***'bums''ek'' ' (m.) "canteen (bottle)", pl. '''bums''er ' ***'dirr''ek'' ' (m.) "fossile", pl. '''dirr''aer ' ***'duq''ik'' ' (m.) "lighthouse", pl. '''duq''ier ' ***'nu''ok'' ' (m.) "bog, mire", pl. '''nu''oer ''' **Ending in '''ui: ***'n''ui ' (m.) "bread", pl. '''n''uar ' ***'tokb''ui'' ' (m.) "volcano", pl. '''tokb''iar ' ***''but: eqlui (m.) "brother", pl. eqluir (regular) **Ending in l': ***'bunel (m.) "grass", pl. bunemr (pronounced '''bunemr' or buner, with oral or nasal e', depending on dialect) **Ending in '''w: ***'siquw' (m.) "breast", pl. siquw ***'waqiw' (m.) "copy (xerox)", pl. waqiw ***''but:'' emc''aw'' ' (m.) "index", pl. '''emc''ebar ' Adjectives There are two types of adjectives: uniform, ending in '-a or in a consonant, with a single common form for both genders, and biform, ending in '-i' for masculine and '-u' for feminine. E.g.: *Uniform: **'taqca' "green" **'poumsa' "hot" **'ketqa' "free" **'qabamsa' "recent" **'famsek' "gentle, kind" *Biform: **'zqumbi' (m.), zqumbu (f.) "white" **'miti' (m.), mitu (f.) "new" **'takgi' (m.), takgu (f.) "old" **'biqqasi' (m.), biqqasu (f.) "right, correct" Plural Adjectives follow the same rules as nouns regarding plural. E.g.: *Regular **Ending in vowel: ***'miti', mitu "new", pl. mitir, mitur ***'taqca' "green", pl. taqcar **Ending in y''', '''q: ***'usqiy' "merciless", pl. usqiyar ***'neiq' "worse, worst", pl. neiqar *Irregular **Ending in k': ***'faq''uk'' ' "general, generic", pl. '''faq''uer ' ***'fams''ek'' ' "gentle, polite", pl. '''fams''er ' ***'uy''ok'' ' "blue", pl. '''uy''oer ' Adjectives ending in other consonants or in diphthongs are extremely rare. Pronouns Personal *'ao "I" *'tiba' "thou", "you (sg.)" *'aka' "he" *'aku' "she" *'mir' "we" *'tibar' "you (pl.)" *'akar' "they" (m.) *'akur' "they" (f.) Possessive *'lao' (m.), lemgu (f.) "my, mine" *'sao' (m.), sou (f.) "thy", "thine", "your (sg.)", "yours (sg.)" *'caka' "his" *'caku' "her", "hers" *'mirri' (m.), mirru (f.) "our", "ours" *'rao' (m.), rou (f.) "your (pl.)", "yours (pl.)" *'cakar' "their (m.)", "theirs (m.)" *'cakur' "their (f.)", "theirs (f.)" The possessive forms for 1st and 2nd person, both in singular and in plural, precede the noun and agree in gender and number with the possessed. The forms for 3rd person, both singular and plural, come after the noun and agree in gender and number with the possessor. E.g.: *(bumasu is feminine, bilnosuciq is masculine) *1st and 2nd person singular and plural **'Arru a lemgu/mirru/sou/rou bumasu.' "This is my/our/thy/your pen." **'Arra a lao/mirri/sao/rao bilnosuciq.' "This is my/our/thy/your computer." **'Arrur rui lemgur/mirrur/sour/rour bumasur.' "These are my/our/thy/your pens." **'Arrar rui laor/mirrir/saor/raor bilnosuciqar.' "These are my/our/thy/your computers." *3rd person singular and plural **'Arru a bumasu caka/caku/cakar/cakur.' "This is his/her/their/their pen." **'Arra a bilnosuciq caka/caku/cakar/cakur.' "This is his/her/their/their computer." **'Arrur rui bumasur caka/caku/cakar/cakur.' "These are his/her/their/their pens." **'Arrar rui bilnosuciqar caka/caku/cakar/cakur.' "These are his/her/their/their computers." The definite article may be used along with possessive pronouns, with absolutely no difference in meaning. E.g.: **'Arru a ''u lemgu/mirru/sou/rou bumasu.' "This is my/our/thy/your pen." **'Arra a i'' lao/mirri/sao/rao bilnosuciq.' "This is my/our/thy/your computer." **'Arrur rui ''ur bumasur caka/caku/cakar/cakur.''' "These are his/her/their/their pens."